


i needed a friend

by drywitticisms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica Schuyler Gives Tough Love, Angelica Schuyler Is Better Than You, Angelica Schuyler is a Good Friend, Developing Friendships, Emotionally Charged Conversations, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Supportive Angelica Schuyler, Temporarily Unrequited Love, They Do Exist, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drywitticisms/pseuds/drywitticisms
Summary: Aaron Burr decides that he wants to be Angelica Schuyler's friend.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Angelica Schuyler, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr (mentioned), Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler (mentioned), Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (minor)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	i needed a friend

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after "Satisfied" but before the end of Act I. So, there's a VERY loose timeline going here. Don't try to pinpoint exactly when this occurs because you're only going to confuse yourself. 
> 
> I try not to do too much Alexander/Eliza bashing in these stories, but I'm sure someone is bound to get offended by how I portray Hamgelica at the expense of the former relationship. To that, I say, "You can't please everyone and I would hope that you're fully prepared to read this knowing what's in store." All of my stories are Hamgelica heavy. All of them. If they're not your cup of tea, then I suggest you keep it pushing. 
> 
> With that being said, happy reading!

Angelica could already feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she watched the arrogant gait of one Aaron Burr stroll towards her.

As soon as he stopped in front of her table, she put a hand up to keep him from talking.

“I’m not interested; I told you once, and I would hate to have to repeat myself.” She warned.

Throwing his hands up in surrender, he replied, "I come in peace.”

“What trick do you have up your sleeve?” She asked suspiciously.

“Nothing, truly. I only wish to make simple conversation with you.”

“But why?”

“I think we have way more in common than you think.” He said knowingly.

“Really?”

“Yes, I think you know it too but you don’t want to admit it. Either to me or to yourself, but we do.”

"Let's say that I believe you; let's say I'm buying this whole act of yours. It still doesn't answer my question. Why would you want to make conversation with **me**?"

"I want us to be friends."

He simply stated with a careless shrug.

"Somehow, I doubt that. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you want to be my friend to get more intel on Hamilton. Am I right?" Angelica pointedly stated.

"If I were a smart man, that would be a good enough motive but my interest in your friendship has nothing to do with him."

"If it _were_ your motivation, then you're barking up the wrong tree. You should probably befriend his blushing bride; she's far more trusting than me."

"Somehow, I doubt that," He replied flippantly, "I think you know him better than anyone else here, **including** his wife. Hell, maybe even better than he knows himself." 

Angelica simply shook her head at his assumptions. He had always been a know-it-all, ever since she met him.

“It’s rather difficult, isn’t it?” 

“What?” She asked.

“Wanting someone you can’t have.” He smugly replied.

“I don’t have an earthly clue as to what you are talking about.” 

Nodding across the room at the happy couple, Aaron tore his eyes away from them before landing back on Angelica’s startled eyes.

“That is what I’m talking about,” He said.

Angelica remained silent. She wouldn’t give the self-aware asshole any more ammunition. People were going to gossip regardless of what she had said or done, but that didn’t mean she would actively give them even more to speculate about.

“The hardest thing, for me, is being in the same room as them knowing you have this intense craving for them. Not to mention the overpowering need to smell the salt on their skin and to taste their lips.”

“You sound like you’ve given this a lot of thought.” Angelica said disinterested.

“I have, and something tells me that you have too.” Aaron said. 

“What’s her name?” Angelica asked turning the attention away from her.

“Theodosia.”

“You sound like a lovesick puppy.” She said with a smile.

“It takes one to know one.” He shot back in a lighthearted manner.

“I am curious though,” Aaron continued, “What is it about him? He seems kind of -”

“Brilliant?” Angelica offered cutting him off in a pointed manner as if daring him to say otherwise.

“Eager and overzealous yet self-centered. Craves the approval and validation from others yet strangely selfish.” Aaron challenged.

“Now that I know what you truly think of Hamilton, can you please get to the point of this whole thing?”

“He seems like the exact opposite of you. Not to butter you up or anything, but you are none of those things. What could you two possibly have in common?”

Angelica held a secret smile. He knew that she thought him to be an idiot. In fact, he was certain that she didn't think highly of him at all.

He was probably one of many in her mind attempting to get in her good graces because of her father's money and status.

“We both want more from the world and the people around us, but we also know they can’t give us what we desire.” Angelica explained, “We both understand that we won’t always get the unequivocal fulfillment we _think_ we deserve. Our shared self-awareness have made these realizations more of a foregone conclusion than anything else.”

Aaron snorted through his nose; he couldn’t believe the bullshit he had just heard.

Angelica raised a questioning brow in response.

“If that were true, then you two wouldn’t have the relationship that you have. I’ve heard the rumors, Angelica. Neither one of you have accepted a damn thing! Especially since you two insist on engaging in this strange emotional affair.”

“Excuse me? How dare you presume to know _anything_ about me or my personal life? You know nothing about _it_ or **us**.” Angelica shot back with fiery eyes. 

“Of course I do!” He exclaimed with a wild look in his eyes, “I know more than you think!”

The fire and anger in Angelica’s eyes began to dim as she seemed to see something in Aaron’s own eyes. A calculated look crossed her features as she openly studied him seconds after his outburst. 

Angelica saw everything and missed nothing. Aaron was far less equipped with hiding his emotions than she. He could feel her eyes reading him. 

Aaron began fidgeting under her gaze as the tension in his shoulders began reducing as he allowed himself to think clearly without the red haze of irritation in his eyes. 

“Aahh, it makes sense now.” Angelica finally stated with a knowing look, “You’re projecting and this is you scolding yourself into leaving this Theodosia alone. You’re trying to convince yourself to walk away.”

“That is **not** what this is about.” He weakly replied. 

“Yes it is. You don’t care for Alexander or me, so why would you waste your breath attempting to convince me to walk away from something you’ve only heard about through secondhand rumors? Whether I do or don’t walk away doesn’t affect you. Unless you have some personal investment in this, which I highly doubt.”

Aaron thought about her words, and she was _somewhat_ right but it didn’t change the reality of **both** of their situations. But he quickly realized that his approach wasn’t effective, so he threw in the towel and gave into what he was truly feeling. 

The misdirected anger he felt earlier had completely disappeared, at this point. His momentum had been depleted and there was nothing left but defeat.

He wasn’t running off of raw emotion anymore, and he was finally seeing everything clear as day.

“I just want to know how you do it.” He confessed with a deep sigh.

“Do what?” She goaded.

She was going to make him say it. After what he just attempted to do, he deserved it.

“How are you so unflappable about all of this knowing that your feelings are completely and utterly requited?”

Angelica held a thoughtful expression after hearing his question. Aaron couldn’t tell what was going through her mind, but he knew that whatever was going to come out of her mouth would be insightful.

They may not be friends per se, but he never doubted her ability to rationalize the most complex situations.

“Aaron, we all have a duty. Yes, even me. Some things are meant to be ours, and some things are not. As long as you understand that, then you will be content with what destiny has in store for you.”

“That’s not enough for me.” He said defeated.

“It has to be.” She lowly replied.

“I … I just can’t-” He began before trailing off.

“If she knows your heart and soul like I assume she does, then you will always have a piece of her and she with you.” Angelica said in a conciliatory tone.

“I have a difficult time with acceptance.” He admitted.

“I used to have the same issue but the world feels a lot less heavy once you realize there’s someone out there who knows you and your heart better than anyone else.” Angelica said as her eyes strayed towards the aforementioned couple.

Aaron watched as Alexander glanced over at them and he watched as the other man’s brown eyes lingered on Angelica for a beat before Eliza started talking to him again stealing his attention away.

“I never would have thought you shared that kind of relationship with Alexander. He doesn’t seem like the type.” He said causing her to cut her eyes back towards him.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about Alexander, and you would be surprised at how much the two of you have in common." Angelica explained, "You probably could have been friends in a different life. But alas, men and their egos can be a fragile yet fatal combination." 

“You just called him Alexander.” Angelica said with a smirk.

“So did you. So, is it safe to say my assumptions were spot on in regards to you two after all?” 

“I have not confirmed or denied anything.” Angelica said with a raised palm, “But we _do_ have an understanding, of sorts, that works for us. We have a **very** strong friendship and bond. Not that it's _any_ of your business, but I'll throw you a bone.”

Angelica was not going to tell him more than that, and Aaron respected that. This was already far more than he deserved to know. He had heard some of the strangest rumors in his entire life in regards to Alexander & Angelia and their relationship, but he never thought their relationship was as scandalous as the gossip mongers of their community would assume.

Nonetheless, Angelica allowed him a tiny glimpse into something he had only heard whispers about, and he had never been happier that she allowed him a brief glance into her life.

If only for a little bit.

Hopefully, this meant that he and her would have the opportunity to actually develop a tentative bond in the future that had **nothing** to do with one Alexander Hamilton.

“I was right.” He suddenly remarked with a large smile.

“About what?” She asked suspiciously. 

“I said that we would have a lot in common; I was right.” He said, “Which means there’s no reason we shouldn't be friends.”

“I suppose you're right, Aaron Burr.” She said returning his smile. "Just as long as you understand that I won't be as nice the next time you deem it necessary to speak to me in that way again. I won't hold back the next time, and you will regret the day you were born if you try it once more."

"Noted." He quickly agreed. 

Flagging down one of the waiters and grabbing two glasses of fresh champagne, he gave her one and took the other before raising the glass to her, “Let’s make a toast to our budding friendship and the fact that we’re two idiots in love that can’t do a damn thing about it.”

“Cheers!” Angelica said with a large smile raising her own glass and clinking it against his.

**Author's Note:**

> So .... what did you think? I thought about what a friendship between Aaron Burr & Angelica Schuyler would look like and this is what came from it. Honestly, I truly doubt he was ever truly interested in her in that way but he had to try. Am I right?
> 
> Besides, I think these two would make really good friends. They could provide emotional support for each other while dealing with the pain of unrequited love. Both Angelica & Aaron don't get nearly enough love in this fandom, which is strange because I happen to love both of them. Anyway, thanks for reading. And as always, leave a kudos and/or comment. I'm curious to hear your thoughts.


End file.
